


Little by little

by Lame_Writer



Series: Little by little [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Blood, Blood Lust, Bloodlust, Death, Gore, Homicide, MERCILESS, Multiple Deaths, Murder, Poison, Poisoned Food, Predator vs Prey, Ruthless, Torture, alternative universe, homicidal, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: Little by little [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Little by little

TeruTeru’s eyes shot open as he looked around his dim surroundings, dark metal surrounding the walls with the only light being a flickering bulb on its last breath above him towards the center of the cramped room. He tried to move but that was out of the picture quickly as he was strapped down with thick velcro on his chest, stomach, knees and ankles. His breathing became heavier as his lungs were squished by distress. 

“Calm down kid I’m giving you another chance” a very scarily familiar voice rang through the small room. 

“Another chance ? What do you me-“ he was cut short rather fast. 

“What I mean by that is, don’t you want revenge ? To be able to kill off the others without repercussions ? This is your chance to do so !” Still as bone chilling as it was as when he first arrived. 

“What ? But I-“

“You’ll feel that boiling hot rage and blood lust soon enough ! You’ll see” Monokuma laughed, as the mic faded in and out as he stopped speaking. Leaving him in the isolation of silence - alone with his thoughts. 

No other sounds were able to reach him as he loudly begged for freedom that fell upon deaf ears, time stopped in his mind and unable to tell how long has passed since he had awoken. His breaths were mixing from heavy to shallow, while he tried finding any attempt to escape with all being. 

More time had passed until the sound of hands gripping metal was heard, he tried to turn to see what or who it was to no avail - a sound of fear mixed with despair was all that could come out as he was being pushed out of the cramped, dark room. A mini alarm briefly going off as the chamber door opened. Going down the halls that he never grew to recognize, the sound of chatter from voices that he had recognized instantly on the other-side of a large steel double doors. He was stopped abruptly, causing him to yelp and flail with the little control of his body he had from the tight restraints. 

“You might be wondering why I’m doing this ?” Monokuma spoke through the mic, laughing for a few moments to himself. It sounded muffled from where he laid but he was able to catch on to what was being said. 

“You all have gotten soft ! And you refuse to follow my rules, major bummer ! So I decided to bring someone back who doesn’t seem to like you all anymore and is happy to follow this pristine academy’s rules.” A happy, sickeningly menacing tone continued. 

“Welcome back a student who you’ve all grown with !” And with that the doors slowly opened, the same alarm chiming in as they did. Pushing a well healed, terrified TeruTeru - everyone looked on in shock either in silence or a gasp breaking past their lips as they looked on to see him emerge. As soon as his eyes landed on his former peers, he saw red. His rage taking the best of him as he struggled to get out, screaming profanities as he did. 

“Woah woah sailor mouth, the fun will begin soon be patient !” Monokuma interrupted, silencing TeruTeru after that. 

“Now, as you can see I meant it when I said if you don’t follow the rules I’ll do something to punish you all” he laughed, making some members in the crowd cringe in disgust and distress.

“Tomorrow is a very big day for you all, your very own walking punishment - for reals ! So you better get some rest and get ready for the run of your life” he turned to leave but quickly turned back around. 

“Oh and I forgot to mention” His smirk widened. 

“If you kill him, I’ll make your punishment worse” he spoke in a dark tone before waving to the shocked crowd and leaving. TeruTeru being dragging back to where he was before.

Everyone going towards their cabins with a sinking feeling in their guts as their minds raced on who would be first and who would be last. Some not sleeping at all, the thought that this may be their last moments alive are them alive internally - tossing and turning aimlessly on the single framed beds. TeruTeru continued his rage filled thrashing not even breaking a single thread string. 

“Calm down sir temper, you’ll get them fresh tomorrow morning !” With those words he calmed down, panting from his stamina cool down.

—

Morning had came much faster than the others had wanted, a ringing reminder of their future deaths and unknown of when only sent none chilling shocks through their bodies. TeruTeru was released and on the hunt, they all went to the dinning hall as their morning ritual only to find steamy food waiting for them and a note.

Ibuki was quick to grab the letter and read it aloud. 

‘ Dear friends,

I have prepared you breakfast the way I did before, before you all betrayed me - this will make sure your stomachs are full before the fun truly begins !

With much love,

TeruTeru Hanamura ’

The letter was enough to put back the edging reminder of the grim reapers soon arrival for them. They refused to eat, all except Hiyoko who complained about hunger along the way to the dinning hall. She was quick to dig in on one of the plates, ravaged by hunger inside her gut that dissed her and tired her more with her pains.

After a few minutes they all assumed it was safe until they got close and she began to cough and choke. Holding onto her throat in pain as she felt as if her body was burning like hells vengeful flames. Tears flowed down her face as she continued to choke and gag, stopping everyone dead in their tracks as they watched her slowly and painfully die. Her body trembled as parts of her body began to die off, first it was her knees causing them to buckle in place. After a half an hour she collapsed on the floor with a loud thump, hitting the side of her head on the table making a blood splatter decorate it with a gruesome reminder of what TeruTeru came to do. 

Some were frozen while some either ran away or towards the paling Hiyoko. A small trail of blood leaving the corner of her lips. Her eyes already dulled and paled as death swept her away as quick as she had fallen.

“One down !” Monokuma’s voice rang through the speakers in a cheery, entertained tone. Never breaking his attitude even once. 

“You bastard ! Why did you plan this anyway ?” Fuyuhiko shouted into the air, clenching his fists until his knuckles paled in comparison to the rest of his body. 

“I told you all that already - did you all forget already ? Sheesh you people are stupid - ANYWAY, the reason I have done this is because” he maybe a little drumroll on his desk as he wasted their time when they could be hiding. 

“Just fucking spill it already !”

“Ok, ok - tough crowd this morning. The reason is, because you’re not following academy rules !”

“You mean about the killing game ? Look we said we’d never play that shit again and I-“

“And you what ? You all broke the rules, and as your headmaster it is up to me to punish you properly. So what better way than to have someone you knew punish you all for me ? It’s great plan indeed, I should really pat myself on the back for it” he rambled, little chuckled being heard every once and a while from him.

Fuyuhiko let out a growl and went to leave, being stoped by Kazuichi with a worried frown. They both turned back around to hear him start again. 

“And that’s how it’ll be ! Instead of a killing game, your going against a walking punishment !”

“I know you may be wondering, Why can I not or why am I not allowed to kill him ? Because to put it simply, it’s your punishment - and you just being able to kill him and move on would beat its purpose ! That’s why if you do I’ll make sure to make all your punishments worse.” His tone grew grimmer near the end of his sentence. 

“Anyways, happy surviving !” His happy tone came back and the mic cut short. Leaving a temporary static until complete silence rained through the dinning hall. No one wanted to believe it, even if told more than once and even seeing a murder hungry chef in heavy restraints wasn’t enough for them - they all tried to convince themselves it was just lucid dream they had that night. Sadly that wasn’t the case. 

“Well since we can’t eat the food, it might be too dangerous to make our own since TeruTeru was in the kitchen to begin with...” hajime mumbles to himself in hopes of finding a solution, but there didn’t seem to be any - just to survive and see if he’ll spare you or not. 

“Well I’m not going to sit around and wait for someone to kill me !” Fuyuhiko’s anger rose - making his voice go slightly higher in pitch. 

“What do you suppose we do then ?” Hajime asked which sounded more like snapping as his patients was lingering thin as well. 

“Just something ! He didn’t say TeruTeru knew where we were 24/7 so if we hide in the right spots he’ll give up and this stupid punishment can be done and over with !” He yelled, not handling voice control very well. 

“For fucks sake look around, Hajime ! Saionji’s dead - and who knows which one of us is next on the chopping block !” He continued, trying to use all his strength not to yell any louder at the risk of them all being killed on the spot. 

“I see, but how do you think this will even paint itself out to be ?” Hajime jabbed at the thought, not wanting this conversation to continue any longer with TeruTeru’s new found bloodlust and murder methods that they’ll endure. 

“Simple, if we hide he won’t find us and maybe he’ll get bored and decide to leave, it’s not 100% but it’s a good possibility.” Fuyuhiko huffed, crossing his arms as he kept an eye on the door, waiting for the doorknob to jiggle by someone else from inside the hall. 

“That is,,rather simplistic;but it might work” he agreed making Fuyuhiko smirk.

“So do we go in groups or-“ ibuki chimed in. 

“Whichever is fine just stay. Alive.” Hajime interrupted, there was no time for too much strategy at this point, they had already wasted too much precious time when they could be safe somewhere else. 

And with that everyone cautiously walked out the door. 

—

Hajime hid in a small nearly crushing spot, between boxes that no one else seemed to have notice throughout their time here. Having Chiaki only hiding on the other-side of the wall out of sight for anyone else. He felt comfort in knowing someone else that wouldn’t kill him was with him. He felt a sense of responsibility, keeping an eye on her while she hid in wait, she tried to hide her fear only to fail, holding her breath with her hand over her mouth to keep quiet her jagged, heavy breaths from her heart pumping and her mind racing faster than she could comprehend.

He wanted to talk to her, to comfort a friend in need - but then he’d risk both their lives. He had to sit and watch her suffer which only made the tearing feeling inside his chest worsen. Trying to mutter words of encouragement and reassurance to her, but she was lost in her head, unable to hear her surroundings as the walls caved in on her. Hajime tried to speak again, but quickly shut himself up as the sound of a set of footsteps were heard coming towards them. His eyes widened once again as he watched Chiaki freeze up and panic more, she didn’t seem prepared for this situation at all. 

With a loud scream Chiaki let out as she was dragged out by the hair from her hiding spot. 

“Well well mighty fine to see you here ain’t it ?” TeruTeru snickered, watching Chiaki stumble and fall as she desperately tried to escape but failed. He gripped the cleavers handle tightly and took a swing, chopping her left ankle clean off her body. A shaky sob mixed screech filled the air. Hajime watched as he grew paralyzed at the sight that was unfolding in front of him. 

“Wh-why why me - WHY ME ?!” She mindlessly yelled with her pain rumbling through her body like boiling water. 

“Don’t worry love, everyone will soon fall - you were just a bit to...slow ?” TeruTeru laughed, using the freshly mutilated limb to drag her back with an effortless tug. More screams erupted from the trembling Chiaki as the blood gushed, her fear and struggle only worsening the blood loss and making it work its way out faster instead of slower. 

“You’re gonna end up killin’ yourself before I do if you keep this up” TeruTeru brought up, amused with how she tried to escape the inevitable. She tried to kick him in the face only to hit him in the shoulder, sending him back a step for a moment. That only made him angrier, his expression went from sickening joy to pure rage mixed hatred. 

“You like kicking, huh ?! Well let’s just fix that RIGHT UP” his smile came back as wide as it was only a mere minute ago, bringing up his cleaver over his head and with a quick, harsh swing was able to cut off the calf of the left leg, what’s left of it that was. He ignored her sobs and pleads as he made the same actions to the other leg, both becoming nothing but exposed broken, cracked bones and torn thighs. Before she slipped into the darkness of death, he grabbed her by her wrists as the pain had made her body weak and unable to function due to shock, lifting up part of her upper body - having a foot near the center of her spine to keep the rest being lifted as well. 

“I guess this is the end little miss Chiaki,” and with that, bringing his foot up slightly to which it hovered over her clothed back, slammed into her spine, the sound of loud cracking echoed through the dead air. He lets go of her wrists and watches her fall, motionless on the floor as a pool of blood still forming becomes bigger. 

‘Nows my chance’


End file.
